Iggy's World
by Niamhooo
Summary: A oneshot on how Iggy views the world and what its like to be blind. He describes flying, fights, Ella, his gift. Please read


**Just a one-shot about how Iggy sees the world. Review?**

Nobody knew how Iggy felt. Nobody really, properly asked how he was. If he was okay with the new move. If he was able to follow the flock without getting lost. Cooking and bombs were easy for him, yes, but he always has that thought at the back of his head, _What if I screw up with this bomb?_

Iggy remembers what it was like to have his sight. Yes, it was cool that he was able to feel colours, but not half as good as actually _seeing _them. The difference between feeling and seeing colours can be compared to _seeing_ a real fur rug and _feeling _it, for example.

If you look at a fur rug, you notice how the colour looks, or how it looks soft. But if you touch it, you notice how soft it feels, or you imagine yourself coming home from a hard days work in the middle of winter and you cuddle on the couch with hot chocolate, the fur tickling your toes.

You don't really experience the fur rug until you can see and feel it.

Iggy often wonders what the world looks like. He often wonders what the Flock looks like, or Dr. Martinez and Ella looks like. But, most of the time, he wonders what he looks like _himself. _

Sure, he can feel the colour of his pale strawberry blonde hair, he knows its spiky and messy, he knows that his skin is pale, and if he closes his eyes and put his fingers on his eyelids, concentrating very hard, he can feel the cloudy blue of his irises. He knows that he is taller than all the flock. Apparently he is 6'2. But that doesn't mean anything to him. He dosen't know how tall a foot _is, _never mind six and some.

Ella once complimented on how he was wonderful, the way he could eat food without spilling any. But he wasn't really flattered -in fact, he was almost insulted. It was something that nearly everybody can do without thinking. It was like complimenting a stranger on how they can breathe- its compulsory. Its automatic. Its no gift or talent. Ella made him feel quite worthless that day.

Although, he had to admit, there was something just _charming _about was very kind, she never questioned his wings. She was funny as well, quite like Ig himself. Like, when they first came to Val's house, Ella had let out a delighted laugh when she saw Max. It was like bells. Little, delicate bells. And she had allowed him to run his fingers over her face once, to know what she looked like. She had fairly tanned skin and dark brown wavy hair. A spatter of fading freckles under her eyes like Max had. Clear, smooth skin.

But that didn't make a difference. He could only get a blurry image in his head of how she might look. Or, how he imagined her.

And, the scariest thing, flight. Sure, he could feel the drafts and knew if he was very high or very low. And having someone with him helped. But, landing was hard. He knew if he was low to ground, the pressure changed, but he never knows _exactly_ where the ground is. It could be a meter, or two below him or it could be a few feet. It was hard, learning to land. It took him several years to master it but it still gave him the heebie-jeebies when trying to land, every single time.

When he was fighting for his life it was hard as well. He just had to lash out in all different directions, or listen carefully to a flock members help.

He always pretending to the flock that he was fine. That he didn't care; it was a part of his life. It was a miserable, unfair, disastrous part of his life. He HAD grown to live with it but he wasn't enjoying life as much as he should be.

Gazzy was his best friend. There might have been a few years between them, but that didn't matter. He always had his back, and comforted him even if he didn't know it.

Iggy always wanted to see the world. But it was all just a bunch of hazy, childhood memories. He believed he would see someday though. He never gave up hope.

**A bit more depressing than I meant it but oh well...!**

**-Niamh.**


End file.
